


Apology

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: After all these years, now is the right time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Apology

Our story starts during Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's wedding, the ceremony has taken place and now the newlyweds are going around greeting all of their guests.

Harry gasped as he stopped in front of his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon.

Draco nudged him and smiled. "I don't believe we've been introduced?"

Harry muttered, "This is my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, Malfoy. Aunt and uncle, this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook their hands and said, "I think it would be best if I left you three alone, it appears you have some issues to resolve."

Without another word he headed towards his parents on the other side of the room.

Harry scowled at his retreating back. He turned to his aunt and uncle and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Petunia stated, "You invited us."

Harry sighed. "I never actually expected you to turn up, you hate me after all."

Vernon mumbled, "About that, we came here to apologise about the way we treated you growing up."

Harry laughed. "Now, that is funny."

Petunia told him, "We're being serious."

Harry inquired, "After all these years, why are you apologising at my wedding?"

Vernon admitted, "We've been meaning to for a while, but there was never a right moment until now."

Harry smirked. "You never were one to choose the right moment, uncle."

Petunia frowned. "Well, do you forgive us?"

Harry grinned. "Of course I do, that's all in the past. I'm a married man now, well twice married with children; but that's another story."


End file.
